


Nearly Home

by Samur_Shalem



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samur_Shalem/pseuds/Samur_Shalem
Summary: Nick and Judy both want each other, but who they are...makes it harder. Getting there turns out to take some communication.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 21
Kudos: 217





	Nearly Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any kind of smut before, but might add more chapters to this if I get the inclination. No real storyline here. Romantic or not, by the end of the movie it's clear they adore each other, and that's what I try to delve into.
> 
> Everything is very consensual, but there's some passing references to questionable past experiences. Nick is a good boy.

Nick was trying to pick up bass again.

He hadn't touched the instrument much in years--mostly not at all, since he'd fallen out with his high school band in his early twenties. Mistakes had been made, accusations thrown involving significant others, and none of them had ever spoken to him again. Since then, the instrument had been little more than a vessel for bitterness.

But a few months earlier, before they'd become more than friends, Judy had found it. And encouraged him. And now here he was on his couch, trying to remember how he'd managed to pluck the thing without his claws catching the strings.

He rested his thumb against the pickup again and plucked at the strings idly. Judy would be impressed regardless, but he wanted to get better. Playing had used to calm his nerves more than anything.

The floorboards creaked, and Nick looked up. Judy had just gotten back from a run. She ambled out of the kitchen sipping a beer, dressed in tights and a dangerously loose tank with nothing underneath. Nick swallowed. She tended to keep quiet when he was practicing, not wanting to distract him. And yet, here he was. Distracted.

"Carrots."

"Hmm?"

"Am I allowed to wolf-whistle at you?"

"Don't call it that." She took a sip. "Speciesist."

He grinned, showing his fangs. "Sorry. Fox whistle?"

"Hmm. I'll allow it."

He whistled long and loud, peaking a half-dozen times. Judy raised her eyebrows.

"You're pretty good at that, Nick. Should I be worried?"

"Carrots, please. I'm just talented."

"All right. You only get to do that at home."

Nick gave her his widest and most innocent smile. The rabbit rolled her eyes and turned to head back to the kitchen. He eyed her bobbing tail, caught his lower lip with a fang and returned to strumming. Practice was definitely shot now, but that was all right. He wasn't on any kind of timetable with this music stuff--that was what made it fun.

The fridge slammed, and Judy re-emerged from the kitchen. Her face looked tight.

Nick's stomach seized a little. Had he offended her? He muted the bass's strings with a paw and set it back on the stand by the sofa, giving her his full attention.

"Hey, hey," she said, face softening. "You're not in trouble. I just wanted to talk about something."

She reached out to tug at his pinned ears, trying to get them standing up again. He relented. She still looked nervous, and that made him nervous. But if she said he wasn't in trouble he was going to believe her.

"Sure, Carrots, lay it on me."

Releasing his ears, Judy moved to sit beside him, leaving a good six inches of space between them. He pursed his lips. That was Serious Talk Space.

"So," she began haltingly. "We've been together for, you know. A while. Two months?"

"And three days," he supplied.

"Yeah. And we haven't...done anything."

He cocked his head. "I've kissed you a lot. Slept over. That's been really good."

A little smile. "Yeah," she agreed. "But you know what I mean."

"Sex, Carrots? You can say it."

Now it was her ears that were laid back. She looked at the floor. "Yeah. We haven't had sex, or...anything. I know you haven't pressed me or asked me about it. But any rabbit buck at this point would either be getting really handsy, or looking for the exit."

"Uh-huh." That didn't sit entirely well with him, but he decided to put a pin in it. Cultural differences and all that.

"And, well..." she waved her paws helplessly. "You haven't gotten handsy with me. Not even a little. Are you sure you're okay? You don't feel shut out?"

He snorted. "With all due respect to your rabbit bucks, I'm not a rabbit."

She looked at him. "Is it different for foxes?"

"Maybe. I've never expected a timetable for this stuff. But it's even more different for _us_. For you and me."

"Different how?"

"Please don't feel guilty about this, Carrots, but I'm a male fox and you're a rabbit doe. Mammals are already going to make assumptions about how things are between us."

Judy winced. "That you dragged me off to your den to ravish me?"

"Basically." Nick shrugged. "I don't have the luxury of pushing that line, even if I wanted to. Which I don't, incidentally. Because I'm not an asshole."

"A bold claim," she teased.

"I'm not!" he insisted. "I'm a _scoundrel_ . There's a _difference_."

"Hmm." She leaned in to peck his cheek. "My scoundrel."

"Without question."

"I love you."

"Yep." He flicked her ear, hard.

"OW! Nick, what was that for?"

"I have to tell you something sappy. We were getting too sappy already. Had to get us back to baseline."

"That's stupid," she said, rubbing her ear. "But, okay."

"Okay. I want to tell you why you shouldn't be worried."

Judy clasped her paws and waited expectantly. Nick worked his mouth for a beat, trying to transmute the feelings in his head into intelligible speech.

"I--look. Do I want to sleep with you? Yeah, intensely. I think you're gorgeous. Any moment you decide that's what you want, I'll be at your complete disposal. But...can I say something irritating?"

"I've never been able to stop you before."

"Getting off is easy. I can score with mammals anytime I want. Way out of my league. I'm very good at talking my way into things."

She squinted. "You said this was going to be sappy."

"The point is I'm not here to get into your pants. I'm here because being close to you? Having your _trust_? That...fills my heart in ways I didn't think was possible. You trust me enough to let me hold you when you go to sleep at night. That's all that matters to me."

Judy looked like she was about to cry, so he added "If that means I have to jerk off in the bathroom for the rest of my life, I can live with that."

" _Nick!_ " She burst out laughing and shoved him ineffectually. "Gross."

"You wanted to have the sex talk, Carrots."

The rabbit laughed. "Okay, Nick, that was... _mostly_ very sweet. But, you know..." She stood up on the couch cushion next to him, bringing her head level with his, and leaned a little closer. "I wouldn't mind if you were a _little_ pushy. If you want to be."

The fox held her eyes. "Hmf. You promise me you'll tell me the second I do anything you don't like?"

"C'mon Nick, you know me. I trust you."

"Please."

She nodded. "Okay. Promise."

"Good," he growled. His claws shot out, snatching her around the waist and yanking her roughly against him. She gasped, breath hitching.

"Nick! Oh my gosh!"

He could see her ears going pink through the fur, and let his jaw hang open to show a bit of his teeth. Her eyes flicked to his fangs, and he could feel her heartbeat speed up under his paws. She was right--this _was_ fun. But she'd been the one to start this conversation. Nick sensed she had more she wanted to say. He softened his grip and bumped his snout against the base of her ear.

"So I've been talking a lot," he murmured, drawing circles around her back with his claws. "Where are you at with all this? What's going on in that little bunny brain?"

She wriggled. "My brain's not _little_."

"That enormous, incredible bunny brain."

"That's better," Judy said. "I guess...ugh, it's stupid."

"I don't mind." He nosed at her cheek. "I want to hear."

"Well, you know," she began. "There's stereotypes about bunnies. What we're like."

"Good at multiplying?"

She laughed. "Right. And...I don't know if you've seen my family photos, but it's true. A lot of the time. I'm nearly at three digits for nieces and nephews so far."

"Good grief."

"Shush. Anyway. You know me, I guess...I wasn't like other bunnies, in a lot of ways. It caused me a lot of problems. So I decided I didn't _want_ to be like other bunnies. When all my friends started, you know, getting together, I resented them for it. For doing what was expected of them. Embodying the stereotype. They didn't even care what it looked like."

"Did you ever...?"

"No," she said. "I dated some bucks. We would fool around a little, they always wanted more, right away. I always said no. They got angry. Sometimes they yelled. I got kind of a reputation around school. Judy the ice queen. Judy the bitch."

He stiffened. "Judy--"

"It was high school," she said, stroking at his chest. "We were dumb kids. I was acting superior, anyway."

"Doesn't matter," he growled, clutching her closer. He could feel his claws flexing involuntarily, so he arched his wrists to keep them free of her back. "Judy, nobody has any right to--"

"Nick. I know. It was wrong. You don't have to tell me." She pressed herself deeper into his arms, nuzzling up under his chin. "I'm here now, okay? I'm okay."

"Yeah." He tried to relax. His feelings weren't supposed to be the focus right now.

"Anyway," she mumbled into his chest fur. "This story has a funny punchline."

"Yeah?"

For a long moment, she was quiet. He could feel her ears warming under his paws. He grinned down at the top of her head. "What? Are you blushing? Don't leave me hanging, Carrots."

"Ugh." She buried her face in his ruff. "I'm just, um. Really horny. I always was. All through school, academy, now."

Nick laughed. "No!"

She flailed her arms helplessly, face still buried in his fur. "I didn't _want_ to be. I didn't like it. I still don't. I think I was still worried you'd laugh. Or think I'm just another horny bunny, that that's what this--us--is about. But..."

He ran the back of a claw along the side of her face. "But?"

"But, I really want to jump your bones."

"Aw, Carrots."

"I just...I don't want you to think less of me. _I_ don't want to think less of me." she finished lamely. Finally, she pulled back, looking up to meet his eyes.

Nick cocked his head.

"Yeah," said Judy. "That all sounds a lot more pathologically self-hating when I say it out loud."

He snorted. "Like I'd know anything about pathological self-hatred, Carrots. C'mere."

He reached under her rump and lifted her all the way into his lap to straddle him, letting his paws come to rest on her waist. He saw her eyes get big for a moment as she felt him swelling under her. This was new territory for them.

"Put your paws on my shoulders, Carrots."

"Why?"

"It'll be cute."

She did.

"Okay, I _do_ love this, Nick. But I'm still waiting to hear what you think."

"About you being a _horny little bunny_?" He pushed her hips down onto him, drawing out a little moan before she caught herself.

"Nick! I knew you were gonna make fun of me."

He let some of the smugness drain out of his expression.

"Judy, be honest with me. Am I sly?"

"That's not a nice word for it."

"But it's true."

She nodded. "You're very clever."

"Extremely. Am I sneaky?"

"I have...known you to sneak. From time to time."

"Do I lie to mammals?"

"Nick."

She wanted to think nothing but the best of him, but he knew she knew the answer. He'd lied to her when they'd met. The second time they'd ever spoken she'd _called_ him a liar. They'd gone on to hustle and mislead and con mammals together. In the interest of justice and the safety of the city, sure, but that detail was nearly immaterial as far as he was concerned. He lived for the con.

"C'mon, Carrots. Do I?"

Judy looked pained. "Sometimes, but--"

"So," he beamed, "I'm a sly, sneaky, lying fox."

"No! That's not who you are, Nick."

"Who am I, then?"

"You're sneaky and clever and...funny, and empathetic, and brave and loyal and...oh."

"You see my point?" he said.

She rolled her hips against him, this time of her own volition. He raised himself to push back.

"I'm starting to put the pieces together," she said.

"You don't--unf--you don't have to defy expectations a hundred percent of the time, Judy. You don't have to earn the right to be a person. You think I respect you, or love you any less because you like carrots, Carrots?"

"You'd better not."

"I mean, it _is_ funny, and I intend to make fun of you forever until one of us dies. But, y'know, who cares? I care about your your drive, your brains, how you inspire me. I don't care that you like root vegetables. I'm _sure_ not gonna have a problem with you being a horny bunny."

"Wow, Nick." She cupped his cheek. "You're so enlightened when you're encouraging me to sleep with you."

He sputtered. "I'm not! I'm promise I'm not. I'm telling you to do what you want, Carrots."

"Yeah, but." She threw herself against him in a kiss, clumsily reaching down to paw at his belt buckle. "What I want is to be a horny bunny right now."

She was having trouble with the belt. He put a paw on hers.

"One thing. You were drinking, yeah?"

"Oh come on, Nick! What are you, a cop?"

"You have nobody to blame but yourself for that one, bunny."

"I only had _half_ a beer."

"Half?" he asked, amused. "What'd you do with the rest of it?"

"I put it back in the fridge," she said. "I have a rubber stopper."

"That's the most Judy thing I've ever heard."

"And?"

"And...I love you."

" _And_? I'm not drunk! Let me take off your pants!"

Nick chuckled, tracing a claw back and forth in front of her eyes.

"Say the alphabet backwards."

"No! Don't tell me what to do!"

They glared at each other for several seconds before one of them snorted and they both broke out into fits of helpless laughter.

"Okay, well, you're no more pliable than usual," he managed finally. "That's a good sign."

"I always d--mmf!" Abruptly, he seized her around the waist again and yanked her into a rough kiss, growling. Feeling her stiffen with surprise and then melt, he snaked a paw down to her rump and squeezed hard, letting his claws dig in a little. She moaned loudly into his mouth before breaking the kiss, panting.

"Oh my _gosh_ , Nick! You've had this in you the whole time?"

He nipped at her clavicle. "Got a lot more than that, Carrots."

"Ah! Okay, a little slower, please. Sorry, Nick."

He pulled back and kissed her cheek instead.

"Aw. Sweet fox."

"Don't apologize."

She raised herself up off him, leaning forward past his roving snout to murmur in his ear.

"So," she said. "Since you think I'm _hammered_ , Nicholas, and since I'm still a little weird about this..."

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about...third base? Just for tonight. We can do this in stages."

"Third base? Are we in high school?"

"Whatever."

He reached up to scratch at her ears. "Is that what _you_ want?"

She nodded happily, trailing kisses along the bottom of his snout.

"Then, absolutely," he said.

Judy grinned, sitting back down hard on his lap. He was pretty full, now, and she could roll herself up and down the length of him. Now it was his turn to gasp.

"One--one thing, Carrots..."

She stopped. "Yes?"

"Aren't we skipping second?"

Rolling her eyes, she took hold of his paw and shoved it up under her shirt.

"There. Second base. You satisfied?"

"So impatient, Carrots. You should let me work."

"Not much to work with up there," she said. The self-effacement was so casual, Nick didn't think she realized she'd even done it. But it rankled him.

"Nonsense," Nick huffed, running a paw from one side of her chest to the other. She was so wrong, he thought. Her fur was softer and thicker here than anywhere he'd felt on her body so far. He traced his claws through it, luxuriating in the sensation. Beneath her fur, just the slightest bit of fatty tissue cushioned his paws, but under that--he could feel her pectoralis tensing and shifting, full of coiled power to rival any predator her size. Her body was a tiny ball of contradictions, soft and delicate and hard and strong all at once. His roving paw caught a nipple in her fur, and he rolled it gently between his pads. She yelped with pleasure, looking at him with some kind of surprised epiphany that broke his heart just a little.

He was getting too mawkish. He growled again, raking his claws from her clavicle down to her belly--not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough for her to really feel it. Judy yelped his name as her body arched into the touch, hips bucking on him. She shuddered, panting hard, staring through him.

"Nick, I--you--your claws are--oh my gosh."

"Told you." He winked at her.

At that familiar gesture, her breathing steadied, and she seemed to refocus on him. Judy steadied herself and stared him in the eye.

"Nicholas." She pressed a palm against his chest. "I want to go down on you."

Years of hustling kept his smug expression from slipping, but he felt his lower regions giving him away beneath her. He was twitching, straining hard against his slacks, his chest pounding. Certainly she could feel both right now. _Yes, yes, god, yes, please,_ his id was screaming.

"Yeah, okay," he said instead.

It was an obnoxious response, but she laughed. He considered again how this bunny could see right through him; how it had been an inconvenience, a liability, just before it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. She clambered off his lap to kneel beside him on the couch, leaning over his hips. He arched his back a little and sucked in his belly to give her better access to his belt buckle. This time, she undid it easily, continuing upwards to unbutton his shirt all the way to his throat. She kissed her way back down, luxuriating in his chest fur with her face and paws. It was nothing special, he thought--far coarser than her own, and worse-smelling--but she seemed to like it.

Reaching his open fly, she looked back up at him, resting a paw on the bulge of his boxers.

"May I?"

He nodded. Her paw made its way under his waistband and grasped at him. Then released and grabbed him further up, then again. He watched with some satisfaction as her eyes widened.

"Crackers, Nick, you're _huge_."

"About average. This is what happens when you date larger mammals."

She chewed at her lip. "I want to see it."

"By all means."

She tugged the waistband down and he sprang free, nearly whacking her in the cheek. She caught him instead, taking him in both paws in front of her wriggling nose.

Her eyes flicked down. "Can I take your pants off?"

He lifted his hips and she slid his slacks and boxers off easily, hooking them off his ankles and tossing them into a corner before returning her attention to the main attraction.

There was a long pause as she stared.

"That's a penis, Carrots."

"You're so beautiful," she whispered, almost reverently, raising her chin to run it up and down his shaft. Marking him, intimately. His breath caught. "I'm the luckiest bunny in the world."

He wanted to tell her that luck had nothing to do with it, that she'd fought like hell for everything she had, including him. That he'd never forget the dangers she'd faced for him, the scrutiny she _would_ face for being with him, and the sheer strength of spirit it took for her to trust him this deeply, when the whole world had taught her not to.

He wanted to tell her how much he saw her giving, just to be with him.

But she was starting to nuzzle and kiss at the base of his cock, and the words were not coming right now.

Judy seemed to notice his eyes on her and looked up at him, peeking around his length with an uncharacteristically shy smile. He just stared, feeling his mouth slightly open but unable to do anything with it. Something about his helplessness seemed to embolden her, and her smile turned mischievous as she raised her head to lap at the pre dripping from his tip. His body tried to exhale but there was no air left. He could feel his jaw going fully slack and his eyelids tightening.

This was embarrassing. He was the one who'd been around the block with this stuff. He was supposed to be the one exuding confidence, not--

Small, strong fingers grasped at his wrist. She was raising his paw, placing it against the side of her neck. He followed her lead, curling his claws around the back into downy fur. His paw felt huge, awkward, dangerous, but she held it there with her own as she took his head into her mouth.

It was, like the rest of her, soft and delicate and strong and firey all at the same time. Her tongue was tiny but bold, exploring his head as she worked the rest of him with her other paw. Buck teeth she couldn't seem to keep completely out of the way scraped gently against him on occasion.

He squeezed at her neck--lightly--and she hummed a soft approval, working her way further down his shaft. Where was it _going_? It hadn't occurred to him to worry about his size, to pump the brakes, to smother her with overbearing concern. Too late now. He had to trust her, that she'd ease up when she had to. In the meantime, she was working at him fearlessly, steadily taking more of him than he would have thought possible.

Her mouth was hot, and wet, and Nick had never felt as loved as he did in that moment. He saw stars.

Vaguely, it occurred to him that he had some part to play here too. He'd been gripping uselessly at her rump with his free paw as she curled over him. Gradually he let his fingers drift inward and come to rest between her legs, pausing to feel out her reaction. Immediately, she moaned around his cock and arched herself against his fingers. Nick grinned and proceeded, splaying his paw a bit as he rubbed up and down. She pushed back hard, moaning again, struggling for contact he couldn't make through the taut fabric.

"Hey--Carrots," he almost stammered. He was struggling to keep his breathing even.

"Hmm?" Her ear perked and she withdrew her head to look at him, still holding his cock in one paw. "Huh? What?"

Something about Judy's face--startled, radiating concern, with strands of pre still stringing unbroken from her lip to his glans--was tremendously endearing. He smiled, hooking his thumb under the waistband of her tights and raising his eyebrows meaningfully. With deadly seriousness on her face, she let go of him, reaching back with both paws to yank her tights and underwear down to her knees. Ignoring his shellshocked expression, she grabbed hold of him and went back to work.

Nick could barely focus. She had him nearly to the hilt, somehow, and his sensitive nose was catching a cocktail of scents he'd only gotten the barest whiffs of before.

Still, he was supposed to be the expert here.

He couldn't resist pawing at her rump again without the impeding fabric. He'd done this before--technically--when they'd gotten a little frisky sleeping over. But this was different. No underwear was involved. And she wasn't dozing in his arms now; she was burying her nose into his pubic fur as she pulled him closer and closer to the brink.

Trying to breathe before he passed out, Nick slipped his paw to her outer labia. Bracing his thumb under her tail, he let his index and middle fingers trace up and down, pressing in just a little to begin to slick them.

Judy whined and bucked under the touch--she was so _reactive_ , she didn't know what she did to him--and he let his fingers spread her a little, feeling her out and finding her opening. He'd never been with a mammal anything like her, and he hadn't filed his claws recently. He wasn't going to be hasty, as piteous as she sounded right now.

Eventually satisfied, he teased at her clit with his forepad. She squirmed hard, and he gave in, slipping another digit into her. She moaned shamelessly, worming her hips around to bring him deeper, soaking and scalding his fingers. He felt around surreptitiously, trying to gauge the safe zone for his pads and claws, before daring to slip a second finger inside. The sound Judy made would have been closer to a scream if it hadn't been mostly absorbed by several ounces of Nick in her mouth. He started slightly, worried he might have hurt her, but she bucked harder against his fingers, pushing him back in again. Bobbing even more vigorously, she followed with a series of smaller, indisputably happy sounds. It occurred to him--with some amusement but mostly greedy desire--how small she was, how comfortably he could be inside her from both ends like this.

Something primal inside him flipped. The rabbit in his lap wasn't just Judy, his best friend and partner and girlfriend, whom he loved more than life itself, she was--

 _Mate, mate, mate_.

The surging sensation was coming up too fast, too late for him to do anything but warn her.

"Carrots, I'm--it's gonna--"

"Mmhmm!"

She grabbed hold of his paw, still gripping the back of her neck, and pushed her head down with him. He took the hint and pushed with her. As he watched her nose disappear into the creamy ruff around his cock, her eyes opened to stare back up at him.

He blew, cresting the wave and feeling it all the way into his stomach and thighs as he pumped ropes of come down her throat. She squeaked in slight surprise, but she stayed pressed against him, flicking her eyes down in concentration as she gulped and grunted and swallowed, reaching up with her other paw to grab at the fur on his belly.

Eventually, he subsided, and she pulled back halfway to work her tongue around his head. It was too much--he could feel his synapses burning out one by one. He nearly screamed.

"Ca-Carrots," he gasped, "Okay, okay--"

She pulled him free of her mouth, grinning horribly as she licked around the lip of his glans again.

"Oh, you don't like this? I thought this was what you wanted, Nicholas."

It occurred to him that he held a strategic advantage, and he plunged his fingers deep into her again. This time, there was nothing to stop the sound she made, so loud that he was certain neighbors must have heard it. Smiling, he slid his paw around from the back of her head and hooked his thumb into the side of her mouth to hold it open.

 _Let them listen_ , he thought. Judy was falling into a steady series of short gasps and moans as his paw slapped into her rhythmically. She was jelly in his paws now, grabbing at him weakly with her face buried in his belly fur. He knew she hated words like _adorable_ , but, _god_.

Newly confident, he let his thumb drift from the base of her tail and circle the hole beneath--just enough to make clear his intentions.

Judy gasped, jerking her head up. "Nick!"

He arched an eyebrow down at her, removing his other thumb from her mouth to let her talk. "Good? Bad?"

"Um." She looked like she was trying to frown, but her face was slack and her eyes were somewhere else. "I don't know? Keep doing it. Let me see."

He grinned. It was such a Judy answer.

As he resumed slamming his paw into her even harder and faster, he circled his thumb closer around her hole, pushing down. She squeaked and yelped affirmatives under his attentions, and he could feel her starting to clench erratically around his fingers. Less and less able to get lateral movement, he curled his fingertips over and over inside her, keeping the angle just right to keep his claws away from her sensitive walls. He glanced back at the bass in the corner. _There_ it was.

"Nick! Nick, I'm gonna come Nick, I'm--"

Exhibitionism was one thing, but actual noise complaints were another. He grabbed the back of her head and hugged her face back into his chest fur to bury her scream as he plunged his paw as deep as he could into her, bumping his clawtips into her cervix. She clenched her legs together--she was so _strong_ , he felt like he was going to lose his fingers--and her whole body went rigid, clutching at his fur so hard he felt tears prick in his eyes. It lasted for several incredible beats, with her bucking and moaning into his chest, his paw hopelessly trapped inside her. He released her head and put his arm around her shoulders instead, holding her close as she came.

Suddenly, he was free. She collapsed onto him, sliding down his front until her face was resting against his iliac crest. He could feel her heaving, her hot breaths against his cock. She moved closer, then, nosing under him to kiss around his balls. She was so gorgeous like this, he thought. He was-- _uh oh_.

"Carrots."

"Hm?" she blinked up at him sleepily.

"I'm about to come again."

Her eyes snapped open and she yanked her paw back to push herself up, taking him in her mouth again without hesitation. It was almost too late as it was. She only had his head this time, and he burst onto her tongue. It was more volume than she probably expected, but she gulped it gamely, an expression of intense seriousness on her face. Nick definitely owed her for this. Dinner dates, all the chores for a week, whatever she wanted.

When he'd finished, he pulled himself out, leaving a small drip of come down her chin. She lapped it back up and smiled.

"Mmm."

"That good, huh?"

"Well, it's pretty bitter. A little sweet, though." She stretched up to kiss him. "Like you."

"Hey," he laughed. "I'm a lot sweet."

"You have your moments."

She twisted in his lap and started trying to kick the leggings off her feet. He reached down to help her, and when her legs were free she draped herself across his lap, both of them bottomless. He cradled her head in one paw and laid the other on her belly, feeling her breathing deeply and slowly. She was smiling up at him again.

"Hey, you," he said down to her.

"Hey, _you_ ," she said. "That's the hardest I've ever...your third base is really something, Wilde. Not sure how you're going to top that."

"I've had some ideas."

"Oh, _do_ you?"

"Honestly, I probably shouldn't even tell you half the things I've imagined doing to you. You might call the police."

"I am the police."

He reached around under her to knead at the base of her cottontail. "Still, though. Don't want to scare you off."

She wriggled down against the touch, letting her naked legs splay suggestively.

"Try me sometime," she purred. "You might be surprised."

Nick shuddered under her. She laughed. He felt a paw reach up to stroke his cheek, and looked down. Judy was looking up at him, still smiling, but with a shimmering wetness in her eyes.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Nick, thank you for what you said. Earlier. You made me feel like..."

"Like...?" He stroked her ears.

"Like I can just be _me_. I know I try no matter what, but...you're the one mammal I don't have to fight on it. You feel like home."

"I--" his voice was hoarse, useless. He looked away, but clutched her closer to him. "I'm just alley trash from Savanna Central."

Judy twisted in his arms at that, squirming out of his grip and climbing to a standing position on his thighs. She grabbed hold of his snout and made him look at her, covering the end with both paws.

"Hush, fox. You're kind and brilliant and beautiful. I know what I have. And I'm not letting you go."

She tipped her forehead against his, and he butted back, eyes closed.

"Well, then," Nick mumbled. "I'll just have to make sure you're right about me."

She scratched at the base of one of his ears. "I am."

"Carrots."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Nick."

"Carrots."

"What?"

"I'm really sorry."

"Huh? For what?"

"I think I'm going to come again."

" _What?!_ " She put her paws on his shoulders to steady herself, looking down at his twitching cock. " _Again_ , Nick?"

He gave her a sheepish smile. "It's kind of a...biology thing. And you're being really attractive right now."

"Oh, _am_ I," she said, sliding down to straddle him. Any attempts at feigning exasperation were abandoned. She pressed herself against his shaft, rolling her hips up and down the length. One paw grabbed her shirt, hiking it up to her armpits to bare her chest entirely.

"Carrots, oh my-- _Carrots_."

Judy reached down to pull his cock up between their bellies and pressed herself against him. He brought his paws up to pull her waist even closer, kissing her deeply. She kissed back, gently masturbating him with a paw and continuing to frot against his base. Making small, gentle little sounds into his mouth. The intensity of their prior orgasms was gone, but so were the stakes and the expectations and this...well, this was good too.

This was _good_.

He didn't stop kissing her as he came, splashing come across both of their bellies and spilling down over her fingers. He felt her tense up and buck against him--she might have come again too, but he didn't know from bunnies. Eventually, he broke the kiss to mark her all over, rubbing his cheeks across her face and shoulders.

Nick was spent. Judy lay her head against his chest, reaching down to lift one of his arms and drop it onto the couch cushion.

"Hee. I made you go all noodly."

"You did. And we're both a mess."

"Mmhmm. Got any more in there?" She reached behind her, under her butt, to stroke his balls.

"That's probably it," he said. "Unless you keep teasing."

She made a face she probably intended to look devilish, but it came out closer to sleepy. "I have you at my mercy."

"You always do, bunny." He yawned widely. It was catching.

"In that case..." she snuggled down closer against him. "Queen Carrots would like to be held."

"You don't want to get cleaned up?"

"In a minute," she mumbled into him. "I just want to be close to you."

She tucked her thighs closer around his hips, both of them soaked and sticky from the chest down. It was just as well he couldn't get her pregnant, he mused, wrapping her in his arms and tilting his head down to lick at the top of her head.

They fell asleep almost immediately.

When Nick opened his eyes again, it was dark out. This all on its own was cause for concern. He could tell they'd missed dinner by the rumbling from his stomach, but there were bigger problems.

Judy was waking up. She started to pull away from him--

And spikes of agony shot down his body. She let out a little yell.

"Ow! Nick! What--"

"We're a little bit stuck together."

They both pulled a little more, wincing and hissing and yelping as they yanked tufts of fur out of each other.

"Stop moving, you stupid bunny."

"What did you _do_ to me, you awful fox. Ow!"

"Hold still. Do you want to do this in the shower?"

"Fine."

It took another couple of minutes to make their way to the bathroom and get the hot water running, bickering the whole way. Judy couldn't reach her feet to the ground without ripping off half of Nick's chest fur, so he was holding her up against him. It was...stimulating.

"Nick, are you _hard again_?"

"Sorry."

"Absolutely not. Never again. I see what happens when I trust you."

"You could have--you know. Like the first two times."

"I'm not your _receptacle_."

"The water's hot."

They climbed in under the shower, letting it soak down their fur. Nick's arms were starting to shake by the time they deemed it safe to fully separate, and he set Judy down with relief. She grabbed the shampoo bottle.

"Nick. Give me your paw." She squirted a big dollop into it. "Clean me up. I'll get you."

"Thanks, Carrots."

"Shut up."

They traded, and Nick filled her paw with another helping. They set to work cleaning crust off each other, freeing up trapped fur. It would have been easier, he considered, if they'd just washed themselves, but Judy was in no mood to be corrected. That was definitely the only reason not to mention it, he thought, as she rubbed at his pecs and belly.

He scrubbed up her front and slid his paws over her shoulders, pulling her closer into a hug.

"Nick, what--"

"I _hate_ you," he whispered in her ear.

She snickered and wrapped her arms around him.

"I hate you too. I'm never having sex with you."

"Good. I hate you so much, rabbit."

"More than anything."

Rabbit and fox stood there holding each other as the water ran down their backs and shoulders. They might have for another hour, had Nick not accidentally diverted a sheet of soapy water into Judy's eyes, kicking off another round of angry protestations.

It was just as well for their water bill, he supposed.


End file.
